Pikachu's story (One shot)
by ThePineconeAuthor
Summary: Pikachu's life before getting picked. Rated K just in case


"Hello." A large face loomed over a poke ball, ignoring that the pokemon inside was trying to attack him, but can't through the pokeball. "New trainers are coming today for their starters. However, there is 4, not enough for Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander. I have searched my whole lab but unless someone wants a Pidgey or Rattata, there is no available starter."

The Pokemon snorted

"Now, I was thinking maybe you can be an owned pokemon again, not just cooped up in my lab."

The Pokemon looked at the Professor with a weird face, saying _Are You Serious?,_ but of course the Professor can't speak his language.

"Look, I know your trainer rejected you, but this boy or girl might just take you around with them. What do you say? At least try to be the backup if the last kid even shows up. Please."

The Pokemon inside thought and shrugged after a few minutes.

"Thank you. I hope you try not to be a problem to them as you were to me..."

Professor Oak walked out of the room, leaving Pikachu in his Pokeball.

 _That night..._

Pikachu trembled. Why did he agree to this? After all, he had enough pain in his life, and he was like...5?10? His old trainer never celebrated his birthday, and his old trainer also forgot to tell Professor it, or forgot entirely the birthday when he abandoned Pikachu in the lab.

Pikachu eyes welled up with tears. He fell to sleep, but dreamed off the past starting from he hatched.

 _His egg had been taken care of when found. After all, it was like an unborn baby. He had been taken care of by an old woman. Everyday, he received kindness and treats. He almost got used to it._

 _Then the woman woke him up one day, with panic in her eyes. "I'm sorry Pichu. My past is coming to me after many years of hiding from it. I can't hide anymore." She had smiled grimly._

 _"We know you are in there!" came a voice pounding on the door._

 _"Then invite yourself in!" She called_

 _"If you say so!" A Rhyhorn and Raticate had busted into the door, only to be trapped by holes and whatnot._

 _"Go Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan!" yelled Team Rocket Grunts, "Use the discussed plan!"_

 _"I've had the same training as you bozos!" yelled the woman as she_ _ **CAUGHT**_ _the thrown poke balls and dropped it into a tube, "and I've been taught by Giovanni himself!"_

 _"Golbat!" The poke ball soared out of reach, only to have a net dropped onto it._

 _"UGH! Persian!"_

 _"Meowth!" The woman called! "Attack!"_

 _Swiftly, the Meowth defeated the Persian_

 _"Impossible!" The grunt sputtered_

 _"6 Pokemon have been eliminated. Time for you to leave."_

 _"Oh, 6? The normal amount for a trainer? Unfortunately, I am not a regular trainer."  
A Tauros, Rhydon, Primape, Snorlax, and Aerodactyl popped out. Meowth was taken out by the fighting attacks. _

_"RUN PICHU!" yelled the woman, "Save your self!"_

 _"Oh Pichu eh? Snorlax, Aerodactyl, Tauros go after it!"_

 _He had run through the tube vents with charging Pokemon behind him. Snorlax was easy to escape from. So was Aerodactyl after thunder wave. Tauros seemed immune. At the end of the tube vents, he saw a familiar blue foot. Snorlax. He jumped, with Aerodactyl diving at him. Pichu rolled under Snorlax, who sat, squishing Aerodactyl. He turned around and saw Tauros. Jumping, he let Tauros ram into Snorlax. Tauros charged again, but Pichu clung onto it's horns, and once Tauros charged outside, Pichu jumped into the hands of a boy visiting his grandmother. He had successfully cleared the place, except for a dead body who was buried later. The boy had started treating Pichu reluctantly until he learned Pichus evolved with friendliness. Then, everything was nice until he actually evolved. Then he was forgotten until the boy/man found him again and abandoned him at Professor Oak's Porch._

Pikachu cried while he slept.

 _Next Morning..._

"Squirtle, obviously." sneered a child who immediately grabbed a Pokeball without asking, "Its the best!"

"Now Gary. Please calm down, grandson. You accidentally picked up Bulbasaur."

"Ew!" he yelled, grabbing the right poke ball. Pikachu shivered. Not a grandchild!

"Hey, don't be like that! I'll take Bulbasaur and we'll beat you!" A stocky kid retorted (who did look a lot like Bulbasaur if Pikachu did say so himself)

"We'll I guess I'll keep Charmander! Hi partner!" A think girl with a red ponytail picked up Charmander and hugged it.

"IM LATE!" panted a boy with pajamas and spiky hair. Pikachu rolled his eyes. "What pokemon are left?"

Oak shrugged and handed him Pikachu, "This one has interesting behavior."

"It'll be fine!"

And so, eventually, with struggles and battles, Pikachu knew he had a home as Ash's ace in the hole and best friend.


End file.
